Etiquetas
by Lovescarlet
Summary: "No te dejes manejar por lo que dice la gente, no siempre tienen razón."


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de PPGZ, ¡Y estoy muy emocionada! No es lo mejor que puede haber… empecé primero con la canción y después seguí con la historia… aunque originalmente, esto no iba a ser historia y mucho menos iba a estar publicado acá… pero bueno. ¡Espero que me digan lo que piensan!**

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo escribí este One-Shot sin fines de lucro. La canción 'Loving U' tampoco es mía, sino del grupo Sistar, yo sólo la tomé prestada para ponerla en este fic.**

* * *

**Etiquetas**

'_Apuesto a que cantan como perros enfermos' _

No iba a soportarlo. _Odiaba _a Princess.

"¡Está bien! ¿Quieres un maldito concurso de canto? Lo tendrás." Harta de la situación, Kaoru tomó a Momoko y Miyako por las muñecas, arrastrándolas hasta el escenario.

Estaban en una feria con Karaoke libre, y Princess se había estado burlando de ellas por los últimos treinta minutos. Hasta las había retado a un concurso de canto, al que Kaoru se negó. _'Eso arruinaría por completo mi reputación. ¿Yo? ¿Cantar? Nunca."_

Pero, ahora que había estallado de rabia ante ese último comentario, iba a hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura Kaoru? Nunca te he oído cantar…" Le dijo Momoko, una vez arriba del escenario.

"¿Piensas que canto mal?" Le respondió la pelinegra.

"¡No, no! Es sólo que… tal vez Princess te puso muy enojada y estás haciendo cosas que… ¿No quieres? No sé…"

"Lo haré, Momoko. Cantaré y le cerraré la boca a esa malcriada."

"Chicas, no peleen, y Kaoru, no digas ese tipo de palabras", dijo Miyako. Kaoru simplemente rodó los ojos y se puso en su lugar, Miyako imitándola.

Luego de que todos se callaron, Momoko caminó hasta el DJ, diciéndole qué canción iban a cantar. Amaban esa banda, y cantarían según las cantantes de la misma.

Después de que el DJ encontró la canción, Momoko volvió a su lugar.

Kaoru miraba a Princess, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, con una mirada asesina. Momoko suspiraba viendo a su amiga verde, y Miyako se concentraba en calentar un poco su voz antes de cantar.

La música empezó.

'_Quiero escuchar esto' _Pensó Princess, confiada en que iba a ser lo peor que escucharía en su vida.

Lo que no sabía ninguna de las chicas, es que no muy lejos, tres personas estaban esperando ansiosas a que empezaran a cantar.

**Momoko:**

_Hey cham isanghae jeongmal strange__  
__Ireon jeok eobseonneunde__  
__Neol bolttaemada na dugeundugeun tteollineunge_

**Miyako:**

_Whe__n I see your face honja mak sangsangeul hae__  
__Na pyojeong gwalli andwae michil geot gata__  
__Tto niga niga bogo sipeoseo_

**Momoko:**

_I wanna say woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~, yeh._

Kaoru tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus amigas la miraron, esperando que todo saliera bien.

**Kaoru:**

_Neo ttaemune geurae__  
__Meonjeo malhagin sirheunde__  
__Nae ipgae maemdora_

**Las tres:**

_Loving U~ U~ na eotteokhae what should I do?__  
__Jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart__  
__Jeongsin mot charil mankeum_

**Momoko:**

_Boy I'm falling in love with U~ U~__  
__Na eotteokhae what should I do?_

**Miyako: **

_Neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago__  
__Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~__  
__Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo__  
__Baby I'm in love with you~_

**Kaoru:**

_Ok let's talk about love__  
__Modu hwiparameul bulmyeo__  
__Eomeona nareul kkosiryeogo haetdeon namjadeul ijen__  
__Modu annyeong__  
__Nae aegyoseogin moksorineun__  
__Oppaman bureullae (oppaya)__  
__Eojjeomyeon joha__  
__Naega sarange ppajyeonna bwa_

**Momoko:**

_Woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~, yeh._

**Kaoru:**

_Neo ttaemune geurae__  
__Meonjeo malhagin sirheunde__  
__Nae ipgae maemdora_

**Las tres:**

_Loving U~U~ na eotteokhae what should I do?__  
__Jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart__  
__Jeongsin mot charil mankeum_

**Kaoru:**

_Boy I'm falling in love with U~ U~__  
__Na eotteokhae what should I do?_

**Momoko:**

_Neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago__  
__Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~__  
__Woo~woo~woo~woo~woo~woo__  
__Baby I'm in love with you~_

**Miyako:**

_Aetaneun nae mam neomu ginagin bam__  
__Sumgyeowatdeon neoreul hyanghan mal saranghae_

**Kaoru:**

_Baby I'm in love with U~U~__  
__Na eotteoke hae what should I do? (What should I do?)_

**Las tres:**

_Jojeori andwae nae mam gojang nabeorin heart__  
__Jeongsin mot charil mankeum__  
__Boy I'm falling in love with U~U~__  
__Na eotteokhae what should I do?_

**Momoko&Miyako:**

_Neol nochimyeon nan andwae saranghandago  
Woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~  
Woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~, woo~_

**Kaoru:**

_Baby I'm in love with you~_

**Momoko&Miyako: (Kaoru in the background)**

_Hello hello nuni majuchimyeon__  
__L. O. L. O. V. E naneun malhae__  
__Mello mello urin L. O. L. O. V. E.__  
__L. O. L. O. V. E_

**Momoko&Miyako:**

_I only think about_

**Kaoru:**

_You~_

Todos apluadieron eufóricos, mientras Momoko y Miyako miraban a Kaoru sonrientes, ligeramente sorprendidas.

La boca de Princess estaba completamente abierta, al igual que la de su amiga.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario, y caminaron hasta las engreídas chicas.

"N-no me esperaba que Kaoru cantara… así" Dijo. De alguna manera, se esperaba que Momoko y Miyako cantaran pero, ¿Kaoru? Jamás se lo había imaginado.

"¿Sorprendida, Princess?", Se burló Momoko, sonriendo orgullosa de su amiga oji-verde.

Al oírla, Princess salió de su shock, y se llenó de ira.

"No me dejaste terminar, cabeza de zanahoria. No sabía que Kaoru cantaba así de _mal_"

Kaoru la miró asesinamente, al igual que Momoko. Miyako simplemente miraba la guerra de miradas a un lado. Cuando vio que Kaoru empezaba a acercarse a Princess para, seguramente, romper alguna parte de su cuerpo, decidió intervenir.

"Oigan… chicas, um…" dijo, tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigas. "Chicas… ¡Chicas!"

Seguían sin prestarle atención.

De repente, la rubia vio algo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisita se formara en su rostro.

"Miren quienes están allí", les dijo a Momoko y Kaoru, tocándoles el hombro.

Momoko por fin dejó su guerra de miradas con Princess y su amiga y miró hacia allí. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

"No me interesa lo que ha-" Kaoru fue cortada por la pelirroja, quien la tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta. _Ay, no. _Pensó la oji-verde.

Princess, al ver que estaba siendo ignorada, caminó en frente de ellas para ver qué era mejor que ella que les llamaba tanto la atención.

"¡Los chicos! ¡Ay, me vinieron a buscar! ¡Qué amor!" Gritó la chica.

Sí, caminando hacia ellas, uno al lado del otro, estaban los RowdyRuff Boys Z.

"¡_Bricky_!" Gritó Princess, corriendo a abrazarlo ni bien se pararon enfrente de ella y las demás chicas. "¡¿Viste cómo canté?! Soy genial, lo sé."

"Am, sí… Princess, ¿Puedes ir a buscarme… um… algo de tomar?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de sacársela de encima.

"¡Claro, _Bricky_! ¡Lo que sea por mi _novio_!"

Y con eso, se fue corriendo junto a su amiga. Brick puso cara de asco, lo que hizo reír a sus hermanos.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, quienes estaban detrás mirando la escena, fruncieron el ceño. _'¡¿Viste cómo canté?!'_

Princess _ no _había cantado. Ellas lo habían hecho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los chicos. Pero no con palabras, sino con acciones.

Butch tomó a Kaoru de la muñeca y salió corriendo, arrastrándola con él. Brick pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Momoko y salió tras su hermano y la pelinegra, llevándose a Momoko. Y Boomer agarró la mano de Miyako, llevándola con él hacia donde fueron sus hermanos y amigas.

"¡¿Oye qué crees qu-" _Trató _de hablar Kaoru.

"Shh, aquí Princess no nos va a encontrar", le dijo Butch, quien había puesto su mano en la boca de su contraparte.

Brick y Boomer llegaron no mucho después, con Momoko y Miyako.

"¿Oigan, por qué nos trajeron aquí?" Preguntó Momoko, mirando a su alrededor.

Estaban en una carpa inmensa, llena de ropa.

"Para que Princess no nos moleste. Esta es la carpa de vestuario, Princess no vendrá." Dijo Brick con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y para qué querían que viniéramos?" Preguntó Miyako, levemente sonrojada porque Boomer la hubiera tomado de la mano.

"Para- ¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Gritó Butch, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¡Porque no me soltabas!" Le respondió Kaoru.

En la mano del pelinegro había una marca. De dientes. Kaoru lo había _mordido._

"¡¿Y por eso tenías que clavarme los dientes?!"

"Agh, como sea. Respondan, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Le quitó importancia la ojiverde, mientras su contraparte la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Para felicitarlas", dijo simplemente Boomer.

"¿Felicitarnos?" Dijeron al unísono las tres chicas.

"Sí, cantaron muy bien. No sabía que podían cantar."

Momoko se sonrojó. "Gracias, chicos. Yo sabía que Miyako y yo podíamos cantar, de chicas tomamos clases. Pero no sabía de ti Kaoru."

La susodicha se encogió de hombros. "Canto cuando estoy aburrida."

"Y lo haces bien, nena", dijo Butch, tomándola de la cintura.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron inmensamente. "¡Suéltame, pervertido!"

"Nah"

Después de hablar un rato – en el caso de Kaoru y Butch; de coquetear y pelear – los seis salieron de la carpa en la que se vestían los actores de las funciones de la feria, ya que los mismos llegaron y no les agradó mucho encontrarlos ahí.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde juntos – a pesar de las quejas de la pelinegra – tratando de esconderse de Princess y su amiga.

Al llegar la noche, a Momoko la fueron a buscar, Miyako se fue con Boomer y Kaoru estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa.

"Oye, ¿Puedo ir contigo?" Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y vio nada más ni nada menos, a Butch.

"¿No te vas con Brick?"

"Nah, él puede irse solo. Además, eres una _chica_ después de todo, se supone que un _caballero _como yo te acompañe a tu casa."

Kaoru rodó los ojos. "No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo llegar sola." Y con eso, se alejó.

Butch parpadeó un par de veces. "Iré contigo igual." Y la alcanzó.

* * *

Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio, Butch habló.

"Oye… no sabía que cantaras así. Me sorprendí, gratamente."

Kaoru sonrió. "Sí… siempre me gustó cantar, claro que no en público… pero desde chica es algo que me gusta. Aunque arruinaría mi reputación si lo hiciera…"

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

"Vamos Butch, soy la marimacha de la escuela, hago deportes, visto como chico, no presto atención en clases… una chica como yo no canta."

"¿Crees en etiquetas?"

"¿Etiquetas?" Preguntó Kaoru confundida.

"Sí, _etiquetas_. Las personas están etiquetadas. Uno es nerd, otro es popular, alguno es el matón de la escuela, entre otros. Odio esas etiquetas."

"¿Por qué las odias? ¿Tú no dices cosas así? ¿No llamas nerd, marimacho o algo parecido a la gente?" Le preguntó ella.

"Sí pero… no a las personas que conozco y quiero…" se sonrojó el pelinegro.

Kaoru lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Personas que conoces y quieres?"

"Sip. Mis hermanos, _Mojo _– aunque no lo creas –, y _tú_…" dijo la última palabra tan bajito, que Kaoru casi no lo escucha. _Casi_.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Él se puso nervioso. _'Tarado, ¿Tenías que decir eso?'_

"Pues… sí…" Miró hacia otro lado. "Como sea, estábamos hablando de otra cosa. No te dejes manejar por lo que dice la gente, no siempre tienen razón."

"¿Y por qué te importa?"

Butch le sonrió y se puso enfrente de ella, haciéndola parar. "Sé que no tiene nada que ver y tal vez sea raro pero… me gusta cómo eres", le dijo mirándola a los ojos. "No quiero que unas estúpidas personas como Princess o sus amigas huecas puedan cambiarte."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias, Butch. Aunque sabes que no cambiaría por ninguna de esas taradas."

La sonrisa del RowdyRuff se hizo más grande. "Lo sé. Hey, ven, vamos un rato al parque." La tomó del brazo, tratando de arrastrarla al lugar dicho.

"¿Qué? Pero es de noche, ¡Y tengo que ir a mi casa!" Le dijo ella, tratando de soltar su brazo del agarre del chico.

"Quiero hablarte de algo serio", dijo seriamente. Ella notó que enserio quería hablar con ella y se dejó llevar por él.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una banca. Él la miró, observando como la luz de la luna daba en su rostro, haciéndola ver más linda de lo que ya era.

Suspiró. "Kaoru… te dije que me gusta cómo eres, ¿Verdad?" Ella asintió. "Bien… agh, esto es tan difícil."

"Sólo dilo, Butch."

"E-está bien." Miró al piso, luego a los ojos de Kaoru, y de nuevo al piso.

"Butch, escúpelo." Dijo Kaoru, empezando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Oye esto no es fácil para mí! Tú… tú m-me… _gustas_", dijo la última palabra en un susurro que Kaoru no alcanzó a oír.

"¿Qué?"

"Agh, no puedo decirlo…" Kaoru frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería el chico.

'_A veces las acciones son mejores… Espero que no me mate por esto' _Pensó el pelinegro. Miró a la chica a los ojos por unos segundos, y en un rápido movimiento, la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos a más no poder. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Trató de empujarlo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero le fue en vano. Él, no queriendo separarse – por miedo a que Kaoru lo estrangulara, y porque se sentía _muy, demasiado _bien – tomó sus muñecas y las apretó a su pecho con una mano, y con la otra, sujetó la cabeza de la chica.

La pelinegra, al no poder separarse, se rindió en el beso, cerrando sus ojos.

Él mordió su labio inferior, queriendo tener un beso más profundo. Ella abrió sus labios, permitiendo que introdujera su lengua en su boca y jugara con la suya.

Luego de un rato, Butch se separó de mala gana por falta de aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y el chico apoyó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos, listo para decirle lo que antes no pudo.

"Me gustas", suspiró. _'Listo, lo dije.'_

Kaoru lo miró, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tú… también me gustas. Pero no te lo había dicho… y no pensaba hacerlo, hasta ahora."

Él sonrió. "Kaoru… ¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?"

La chica se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. _'¿Acepto o no?' _Pensó. Quería decir que sí pero… ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

Y lo recordó. Recordó lo que Butch le había dicho. No se dejaría manejar por lo que dirían los demás.

"Sí", sonrió.

"¿Sí? ¡Sí!" Dijo él, tratando de creérselo, por alguna razón, pensó que lo rechazaría. La besó una vez más, con una sonrisa.

Cuando se separaron, él la tomó de la mano e hizo que se parara. "Ven, te acompañaré a tu casa, ya es tarde."

Ambos se fueron caminando de la mano.

Kaoru estaba acostada en su cama mientras miraba el techo.

Había tenido que aguantar los reproches de sus padres, y las burlas de sus hermanos preguntándole dónde había estado, pero lo valía.

No podía creer que era la _novia _de Butch Jojo. Desde que era pequeña le había atraído, y con el paso de los años empezó a gustarle más y más, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, Momoko y Miyako.

Ahora, ya no se iba a dejar manejar por las personas. Sí, iba a seguir siendo ella, pero también iba a hacer las cosas que le gustaban, sin importarle lo que decían los demás.

* * *

**No estoy muy feliz con esto pero… moría por escribir un fic de los verdecitos :D Y escuché esa canción en YouTube por pura casualidad y la amé. Así que la puse aquí :P**

**Díganme que piensan por favor :) Y si quieren dejar una crítica constructiva, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, por favor. **


End file.
